


[podfic] Cardinal Virtues

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Ableism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, POV Female Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People don't win Daisy's games. It's why Jordan doesn't play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Cardinal Virtues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cardinal Virtues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610075) by [Chestnut_filly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly). 



> Er, well, this is feeling pretty egotistical of me. I mean, recording my own story? But hey, it's an angsty, G-rated, unrequited femslash character study in the Gatsby fandom. Not exactly a large reading pool. So I feel I'm not stepping on anyone's toes, here. Plus, it's Femslash February.

Title: [Cardinal Virtues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/610075)  
Length: 18:15  
File Size/Type: 8.6 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?bmol0tskeefh1ux)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/abyj)


End file.
